1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with widespread distribution of information media, functions of a semiconductor device are also rapidly developing. In the case of recent semiconductor products, relatively high integration of products is required for better quality and lower costs that are required for competitiveness. Scaling down of semiconductor devices is being performed for relatively high integration.
Studies for increasing the operation speed and integration of a semiconductor device are currently in progress. The semiconductor device includes discrete devices such as an MOS transistor, and as the semiconductor is integrated, the gate of the MOS transistor gradually decreases and the lower channel area of the gate is also getting narrower.
As the gap between the gates of the transistor is reduced, the gap between the gate of the transistor and the contact formed on the source/drain of the transistor is on a rapid decrease.